


Everlasting Light

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character In Command, Getting to Know Each Other, Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly meets the other Holmes boy. Could be the best thing that ever happened to all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeliciaHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaHM/gifts).



> This work was an intensive labor of love. I have fallen very hard for these two, as well as the alternate pairing which you'll only get a glimpse of. I thank Felicia for her patience, kind emails, and laughter. This will be a wonderful sweet roller coaster with very little angst, but obstacles and revelations are handled well... most of the time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> One to Two Chapters a week through completion.

Molly could hear them in the hall... typical.

She had compassion for Sherlock, and more than a sizeable crush. I mean, a girl has to masturbate to something. He was after all the only man who was close to her IQ that had any amount of confidence and was as driven as she was. Neither did he look down on her for her career choice as a forensic pathologist. Well, he sort of only looked at her well- as a person, not a girl, which was fine in her book, too.

She figured him for aces and got on with her naughty self in bed thinking of all the places his long fingers would reach, unlike her own. How those teeth would feel on her neck as he tweaked her nipple between callused fingertips... maybe stuck the handle of the crop just barely in her ass and then gently fucked her with only the first two inches while scathing her with his quick witted tongue...

Not now Molly... she smirked at the daydream and was filing it away. Besides, she had another little puzzle to solve. How did Sherlock know this woman by her perfectly lush tits and creamy little cunt. No hair on this one... it was a beautifully aesthetic choice for her though, made it easy to only have to dye the top to cover the greys.

Looks like he’s leaving. Smoking in her hallway, such a twat he is... oh but the brother... he’s coming back in?

“Um, Hi again... I’m sorry I’m terrible with names sometimes... Mr. Holmes.” She gave him her best sweet smile, trying to put him at ease even though he had a fairly neutral expression, something just seemed off about it all. “Did Sherlock take it in stride? Couldn’t be a lover, he doesn’t... oh! Well. I’m sorry. You must need something how may I help you?”

“Mycroft, please. Ms. Hooper, Molly if I may?” His brother’s voice was dulcet to Sherlock’s baritone, but still held a current of danger. Thrilling. “I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for dinner, possibly later this week? My PA will phone you with the details?”

“Um, dinner? Why?” Ah, he was going to bribe her or get her to turncoat! John had mentioned him kidnapping Lestrade for a bit, him too, at times. “I mean, he doesn’t count me as a friend or anything... so I don’t know-”

“Actually, Molly, I observed that you were quite luminous as you were working before we got so rudely interrupted. It’s just very rare to see someone as dedicated as yourself in their chosen profession, to the point of allowing my brother specialized access to see that some of the victims you see have a belated justice done.”

“Well, honestly, I enjoy the company. Not that he’s very social... just driven. It’s nice.” Molly settled on the word. It seemed accurate enough. Not overblown or saccharine as this gent thought she might be. She could be professional about her relationships. “Dinner though? So a date?”

“I’m sorry if my offer has been taken poorly, think nothing of it.” Mycroft twirled the pommel of his umbrella once in his hand before he stopped it to punctuate his words she supposed. “Good day.”

“What? Wait, why are you saying I took the invitation poorly? Because I answered first about Sherlock? I was inquiring if it would be work related or a date, Mr. Holmes.” She began to wonder how this man somehow wound up in their government with this type of bollocks attempt at a pass. “Either is fine.” She smiled again, this time with a little flush for putting her foot down a bit and setting the score. No misunderstandings with this one. Not again. “Really.”

He seemed to take a tic to make a choice, hovered Molly supposed, then he purposely approached her. Molly cleared her throat as her skin turned to gooseflesh in a sudden fight or flight reflex as he stopped just within her personal space before kissing her. Just a slight pull and give, a gentle promise.

“A date then, if it pleases you. Good Christmas to you Molly.”

And with that he was gone.

Wow.

Her fingers flashed over her phone, texting the one man she knew that could appreciate this moment.

 

_John! SHRL brother!_

_What the hell am I getting into? -MH_

 

_What did he do? -JW_

 

_He KISSED me._

_Sweet like but still_

_AND asked me to dinner? -MH_

 

_What? Molly please... no jokes tonight. -JW_

 

_NO JOHN I SWEAR! -MH_

 

_Just, I’m not sure. Let me know when, yea?_

_I don’t know what he’s playing at. -JW_

 

_Hopefully nothing. If so, he’s in for a rude awakening. -MH_

 

_Maybe you can get something other than the stick up his arse. -JW_

 

_HAHAHAHAHA! Ta John!_

_You are the best! -MH_

 

“Oh, John you are filthy.” She stated to the air controlled room. Finished with the clean up she grabbed her things and headed home for the second time that evening. “Merry Christmas to me!”

Kissed by a relative stranger, a nice man, oh but he was hiding in his poshness. No virgin there, she’d bet her entire month’s pay on it. Still, she’d have to meet with John and get to know a bit, she didn’t like going in completely blind anymore after... well after after... anyway no flying blind. As she began putting the bludgeoned body back into storage for the authorities, her mind once again visited the knowledge of Sherlock. Everything she thought him capable of.

Now, what of the brother?

Older, more polished in manner, the acceptable public face for the family in all public and social dealings. She’d thoughtat some point she’d overheard between John and Sherlockthat he was within the government, so stable to Sherlock’s erratic. Two sides of a coin then perhaps, not only age dividing them. This felt of the truth. So what was the point of the discussion in the hall? A possible check to see where Sherlock was on scale for a Danger Night? He’d been smoking in her hall- oh!

 

_John! SHRL smoked._

_In hall, by morgue._

_Danger Night?_

_Should I try to catch up to him? -MH_

 

_Smoked? Was Mycroft w/him? -JW_

 

_Yes. -MH_

 

_I’ll let you know if he’s not responding._

_Let Greg know for us, yea? -JW_

 

_I’m sorry John._

_I wasn’t thinking. -MH_

 

_Molly, be happy. Be careful._

_I’m sure Sherlock will be fine. -JW_

 

Molly wondered just how much seeing the... woman on the table had shaken Sherlock. She’d been put out and upset over the fact that he’d recognised the body by- well- not its face to really pay attention. God, she was being a bitch. Territorial over someone she’d only fantasized about. Ridiculous. Sherlock was her friend. And he was possibly hurting. Damn.

 

_Coming over w/ takeaway._

_Not taking no for answer, he’s going to need us. -MH_

 

_I might need you. -JW_

 

_John? -MH_

 

_I mean to, oh hell, just see you soon alright? -JW_

 

_Sure. -MH_

_I am here for you too you know. -MH_

 

_Ta. -JW_

 

Oh, this was going to be bad, she could feel it. Her thumbs worked quickly over the text message she composed to Lestrade to let him know that it might be a Danger Night and that Sherlock’s friend had been murdered. He’d shot back an affirmative that he’d received it and to keep him informed. Alright, enough of whatever it was she was feeling. Take away and decent wine if she could get her hands on some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Molly have a friendly discussion... Sherlock has a say as well.

 

Two cabs, a stop home, and a pick up of take-away later found her at John’s side eating, drinking one his favorite bottles of red with Sherlock sulking in his room refusing to speak to anyone. At least he was home. They’d had one bottle already, but they both were haggard and needed a bit of a drunk after the ripping John had been through when Sherlock had come through their door. She’d barely been scathed, but it was quite possibly more out of the fact he knew she housed The Woman’s body at the morgue or that she was in a ‘take no shit’ mood.

It was written all over that she’d be empathetic and listen to him, or John, or both if they needed. John had been there for her even after after. The least she could do was be there for them. Well him. He had said he might need her. What for? She hadn’t a clue other than maybe company.

“John?” Time to broach the subject then. “Are you alright?”

“Me?” He gazed sort of vacantly toward the fire grate. “Yea, I’m fine. Really.”

“John Watson- Do not lie to me.” She hated that. “You know, I can just listen... whatever it is. I know you-”

“Not about that, but thanks. More about, well... Christ, why is this so hard... it’s about us.”

“About Sherlock and you?” She prompted.

“Molly, you’re smarter than that.” John sat back against the sofa, took a drink before looking at her. God, those eyes were so blue. “I mean, well, what I mean is us, Molly. We are two satellites aren’t we? I’d not be here with you if not for him, yea? We’d possibly not have met... look what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want something to happen to one of us without, well, this...”

He leaned forward and kissed her gently tasting of curry and deep wine. It’d been so long. Yes, Sherlock’s brother had just kissed her hours ago, but not like this. She wondered what had gotten into John as she felt her hair fall from its loose high bun, his fingers comb through.

“How long?” She had to know the motivation. “John- I- Well, I normally don’t... but-”

“I’ll not... if you don’t want to...” He smiled barely parted from her face. “Silly of me I suppose to carry a torch for you just a bit, isn’t it?”

“No- I’m just... wow.” John’s thumb grazed along her neck. “I thought you... and Sherl?”

“He has nothing to do with this, other than reminding me there’s nothing sadder than what we miss from not taking a chance. I don’t want to miss this... ” He kissed at the side of her mouth. “And I don’t want to miss this Molly. God, you were gorgeous tonight.”

“But what about-” Molly pressed before being cut off.

“My girlfriend? Had hardly been dating really. Bit of a snog, nothing serious.”

“But you’d intend-” Again, she needed to know where he stood.

“Does it matter?”

That was the sticking point. Really did it? No, honestly if she had to look at it. John and Jeanette weren’t together anymore, so Molly wouldn’t be interfering and John... he was a dark horse this one. He certainly knew what he was doing, which was, well, amazing.

“And Sherlock?” She had to know. They were all friends... worked things together.

“Again, nothing to do with now, with us... if you want this that is... you’re so sweet... kind...clever.” Each word was punctuated by a kiss somewhere on her face, her neck, his face buried in her hair even as she tipped her head back. “If you’re more interested in Mycroft, I understand...”

“What on earth does Mycroft have to do with Molly?” Sherlock’s voice washed over them like a bucket of ice. “Why on earth would she prefer him to one, or both of us?”

“Sherlock-” John kept where he was. “Would you kindly see yourself out of this?”

“John you have to see reason... you are far superior to my brother as am I... even possibly Les-”

“Stop it.” She’d found her voice. Tilting back just a scant inch further gave both John better access to her neck, as well as her ability to see Sherlock. “I’m not some stable mare for you to... if I want to fool around with John, I’ll do so. With you? As long as you two can be grown-ups, fine. Do not even begin to speculate on anyone else, as it is none of your business.”

“Ah, but Molly, it is if it concerns family.” Sherlock gave a curious look her direction as he was observing her. “Interesting. Alright Molly, as you wish. Just know that John is a very kind lover anda gentleman. I myself have no restrictions. Do let us know?”

With that Sherlock strode up to them, ran his fingers along John’s hair while kissing her, then John in turn before heading back to his room with a soft click as the door shut. Molly was bright red and trembling both from Sherlock’s kiss, and the way John’s hands had clenched in her hair and around her body.

“Molly, that was out of order... he... I’m sorry. Do you want to..?”

“No, John. I want this... you.” How Sherlock figured it out was astonishing; he had never said anything before. “But, full disclosure. I’ve only had one other partner, twice. In uni. I’ve been solo since.” She continued to flush bright, but met his surprised gaze. ”I’ve sort of wanted you... been curious for a while too. But that- no I’ll not be mad- my crush on Sherlock prevented me from... and then I thought you two might be... and that would have just been rude to try to...”

“Only one?” John’s eyes turned soft and slightly amazed. ”Oh, you are a treasure aren’t you Molly? I mean, you’d be with me, as your second... not that you’re... Christ.” He closed his eyes and took a breath before looking at her again. “Let me start over. I’m sure you know yourself very well and I’d love the same opportunity. If you’d like to involve Sherlock, or choose just him... that’s your choice.”

She felt badly though about accepting Mycroft’s possible date plans, and then in the same night, this. Molly also had the feeling that taking Sherlock to bed would be an immediate loss of the invitation. Yet, you only live once right? Here, in the very same house were two men she’d definitely been attracted to...

“No strings. No relationship other than our friendship John, promise me.” God she was getting bothered just thinking of it. “And if I’m with Sherlock, you’ll not be angry. I don’t know if I’ll take him up or what he is offering, but... and Mycroft? I’ll sort that if and when it comes.”

Damn, she was really doing this.

“Of course, if you want me to-” He met her mouth with a desperate kiss that seared his intentions into her lips, on her neck, on her skin. John was a force unto himself, working her toolanguidly. She was enjoying the attention, but she wanted to give back... oh what the fuck was he doing? Bloody marvelous.

“God, don’t stop.” Molly bit on his lower lip, sucked it into her mouth lost in his tumultuous appraisal. “Please, don’t stop.”

She pulled back enough to sort of get leverage and began kissing him back in earnest.

“John... I want to,” damn it... “My blouse... it’s alright... God, please your hands...” She couldn’t give a care that they were on the couch. Sherlock knew they were out here and who cared if he saw a little skin; she knew they’d move to John’s before much more came off. Possibly. His hands were under her shirt pressing the rough of the lace against her hardened nipples. Damn him and those hands. Those fingers that trapped and rubbed. “Oh!

“Quite lovely, aren’t you?” John’s voice roughened as he nipped at the exposed flesh. “All light and sweet tasting.” He took her into his mouth, material and all, sucked tentatively. “Sweet Molly...”

Molly moaned and tipped her head back again. Her breast trapped in wet warmth, her back held by a splayed hand with wandering fingers. Soon they found their way past her waistband to the ruffled band. John smiled against her pressed-upon nipple laughing heated air across it.

“Ahhh... Christ!” She cried out before blushing furiously. Sherlock might as well be out here if he’s going to- “John!” He’d bit her slowly, but demanding her attention all the same. They both heard the bedroom door all but slam open. Within seconds, Sherlock was back in the parlor with them.  

“Sherlock! Wha-” Was all she was able to get out before John’s fingers came around and rucked her woolen skirt up, gaining access to her center. “Ah! Fu-!”

“Took you long enough,” John stated casually. “Molly? Want him here?”

“Yes.” The next second she felt a hand in her hair and a mouth claiming hers. While John was busy with the other breast. She brought her free hand to Sherlock’s hair pulling hard, the other busy undoing John’s buttons.

“Be kind, Sherlock.” His warning was growled across her torso as he made his way toward the now unzipped band. Both of his hands pulled down her tights leaving them at her knees for Sherlock to finish the job after he seated her thighs on his shoulders. “Molly, may I kiss you?”

John nuzzled her thigh, causing her mind to fuzz and her heart to stop. Just for half a second. Just enough to cause her to gasp, the yes on her tongue. Long enough for Sherlock’s hand to find where John’s mouth had left off on her breast, his mouth to sear to hers once more as she cried out when John’s thumb brushed her clit.

She was going to die tonight. They would murder her, and she’d be happy for it.[  
](../)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SherJolly this chapter. #threesome #intimatefriends

“Molly,” Sherlock spoke into her ear. “Molly, may we move this upstairs?”

“Yes!” she stuttered as John rubbed lazy circles with his tongue through the sheer material of her panties and his thumb toyed with the very edge. God, would he just rip them off already! Molly heard the chuckle between her thighs, felt his breath on her slicked trapped skin. “I don’t know if I can walk.” However much she hated to sound like a fainting princess, she knew her co-ordination once this aroused. On a soft, firm plain, like a mattress she was golden, but stairs? Much more difficult.

Sherlock and John much have exchanged some sort of signal or words, because next thing she knew, she was over Sherlock's shoulder. Laughing hysterically, her hair touching his still clad calves. Molly bit at his side playfully, giggling now and was rewarded with a good smack to her upturned ass. This had her laughing even more.

“Oh, dear.” John chucked. “Looks like we have a case of hysteria, Sherlock. Whatever will we do for the poor girl?”

She dissolved further even when her ass was promptly spanked again, this time by John. Molly ran her fingers up the outside of Sherlock’s thighs to his waistband dipping one hand between the material to find the cleft. She ran her fingers down the valley lightly to tickle and play along.

“Oh, you are in so much trouble.” John again. “He’s determined, dove. You’ve got him riled now. Sherlock, let me make sure we have everything we need yeah? Molly, are you alright with it just being Sherlock for a moment?”

“It’s fine John; he’ll not eat me!” Then she burst into laughter once again blushing as she realised what she had said. Sherlock in turn dropped her onto the mattress and did just that. Devoured her. Took her panties by his teeth to yank them down, running the tip of his nose in her short curls. Breathed her in and licked at the very outer edges of her, driving her mad.

“Sherlock, barriers!” John could be heard from his wardrobe.

“She’s clean, so are we... are we going to ruin the experience for her by-”

“Doesn’t have to Sherlock. Safe play... she’s-”

“Right here actually, John. Sherlock.” She looked at them both and knew she must look a scene. “I’d rather condoms only if it’salright with the two of you... I am on contraception, but...”

“Molly, dove. You know there is more out there than-”

“John!” Molly had had enough. “I want to be properly fucked. By both of you. I know you are safe, please condoms only.”

“Ambitious aren’t you?” Sherlock gave her a small genuine smile. “I’ll have you right here-”

His mouth found her once again, this time licking at her inner vulva causing a body-shaking moan.

“Christ, you’re really breathtaking Molly.” John whispered into her ear as he settled beside her on the bed stroking her stomach with a featherlight touch. “Condoms only then, dove.”

Sherlock opened her legs, pressing them until she was fully exposed for his pursuits. A few light open mouthed kisses later his fingers had found their way into the mix. He skimmed the outer edges with his fingertips before parting her and pinning her labia back with his thumbs. A small hum of delight came from Sherlock as he dipped, teased, the flat of his tongue over her exposed opening from perineum to clit. Molly bucked so hard from the sensation she swore she would have bit her own tongue or cheek had John not busied her whole-heartedly with a kiss.

Then Sherlock pierced her with his tongue.

Molly began to lose the ability to breathe, but John was right there, soothing and heating her up with his soft tenor voice that had gone to dark places. Keeping her with them, floating. How, she had not a clue, nor a care. When one long finger gentled its way inside her, the orgasm she felt was full, but promised more.

“Molly,” Came the sex rough baritone through her haze. “Are you a virgin? I thought you said you’ve had penetrative sex?”

“I- of course...” She tried to place words together. “Yes. Have done. Why?”

Even John kept to petting, but had stopped kissing her ear in favor of looking toward Sherlock. Well, she assumed as her eyes were closed and heavy and she didn’t even deign to open them at the moment.

“Because...” His voice hitched slightly. “... this.” The warm, bruising pain shot through her causing a jolt of both deeper pleasure and mild fear. A fight or flight hind brain response she chose to ignore. “You’re still intact, well for the most part. Here is a tear that’s healed.” His finger ran along and she could feel the difference. Her fingers hadn’t reached that far or she might have noticed before now. Toys just had never been her thing.

“Can... can we please stop the examination? God, what you are doing... both of you are doing is... well quite wonderful.”

“John?” The question Sherlock placed in the name had real weight behind it.

“We’re going to have to co-ordinate.” Starting to drift down and become a bit shuddery, she heard an answer in there somewhere, then John was kissing her sweetly once again as Sherlock came and laid beside her.

“Molly, this is more John’s area than mine.” His voice heavy in her ear as she moved it toward the sound. Sherlock’s hand warm and comforting against her clavicle as his fingers danced along her neck. “He’s going to take over now, I’ll let you two be.”

“No... please.” She was flushed and hot and naked with blind need... and they had both done that for her. “Please stay.”

“I don’t want- we don’t want to damage you. This is going to take patience and a steady hand, and you’ve quite disarmed me.”

“No, I meant yes, I want you to stay with us. Like this, please.” She was having a hard time filling in the lines and hoped they’d pick up what she meant through the blur. “John, I need-”

“Shh... John understands the need for comfort.” Sherlock continued to speak for them both as he moved easily off the bed. “I’ll leave him to it-”

“No, Sherlock you’ll stay here.” She was as firm as she could be. There was a tic of silence before Sherlock replied.

“Very well, but I’ll be mostly observer only, I’ll finish getting undressed, shall I?”

Molly felt the loss of warmth against her only momentarily before John covered her with his body. The mood had turned sensual and exploratory, more than just your average romp would feel like that was for certain. The skin against skin was just marvelous. She was thoroughly enjoying the kissing once again when she felt John’s fingers skate along her sex.

“Damn it John, I’m begging you, please...” She knew she sounded as needy as she felt. It was marvelous to, well, be taken care of like this. The drifting had to be mass amounts of chemicals being dumped into her body. A natural chemical high. One she’d probably not be able to recreate on her own, but oh so- “Christ!” His fingers, two of them, had found her.

A light sheen of sweat broke out across her body as she moved toward and away from the invasion. It was wonderful and horrible and fuck if she didn’t want more on this mainline running the pleasure/pain route.

“He’s going to stretch you Molly,” Sherlock was once again there, at her ear. He rolled her onto her side momentarily before rolling onto his back, her mostly laying across his torso and thigh leaving her more elevated. Splayed open and prone. She purred, letting go just a little more. Her breasts were taut for the want of touching, the air raising gooseflesh against them, but Sherlock’s hand’s once again just rested themselves against her. Anchoring her as he’d promised. “I’m here... John’s got you.”

John’s fingers found the barrier and ran around its edges, pressing and willing it to stretch. Molly tried not to buck, but found it impossible until Sherlock and John both held her hips solidly. He backed the pressure down a notch as he set to nipping at her breast as Sherlock murmured encouragement. Thoroughly distracted, she’d not noticed until several minutes later that John was indeed further in, but barely so.

“Molly, I’m, well if you are... I can do this instead if you like. Bring you off this way?”

“No, I want it, you.” She gasped as he persistently pressed her open. “Your cock, John.”

“Jesus,” John groaned as she pushed against Sherlock to take a kiss from him, wrapping her fingers into his hair. Sherlock gentled her back down to his relaxed body, John following. He straddled Sherlock’s thigh, and gripped Molly tight bringing her to him. “Yes.”

As the tip of his cock breached her, she moaned. Molly had given up on anything other than just feeling her way through this, fuck embarrassment. She’d flay them alive verbally if either ever brought it up. She felt too tight, too hot, and gasped, her lungs begging for air. John was not small either.

“Mol, dove,” John spoke in measured tones. “I’ll not hurt you, but you are a bit... God you’re...” He worked further in, her body stretched to its limit to accommodate. “You need one spectacular orgasm to relax a bit or distraction...” The air stolen from her lungs as he penetrated. “Want this to, God, Molly no, I’ll not see you cry.”

John withdrew, kissing her face and lips in an easy sort of way as Sherlock stroked her and spoke softly to her. Why the tears started she had no idea, only the haze of lustand the dull warmth of the expansion of herself was what she needed at this point. She was trembling with unspoken lust and needed to, had to finish this.

“Don’t stop, Christ... please... I...” Maybe there was something wrong, something they’d all missed. She’d had sex before, masturbated, why was it so hard now. “I’ll die if you don’t.”

“John, we can’t just let her drop,” Sherlock tipped her head away and bit at the back of her neck and shoulders possessively. She cried out as the pain brought back the sweet buzz and oxygen with it. “You know that; that’s why you’re better suited.”

“Fuck, alright.” What John was agreeing to she had no clue, but followed his touch downward until it was no longer there. “Molly if you can’t handle any of this, any, use the word Honey, alright? Can you repeat it to me?”

“Honey?” Heard the click and re-closure of plastic. “If too much...”

“Yes, good Molly.” Felt coolish fingers invade her all at once as John’s mouth took hers. Good idea too as he became relentless, but not harsh. Persistent. Opening her in earnest this time.

More pressure and stretch, oh God, it made her body sing.

“Fuck!” Molly gasped the word as John let her up for air before Sherlock took over the kissing. She felt almost unbearably stretched, then felt one of John’s fingers rub then enter her there... oh fucking... she was so full. Somewhere in her mind she knew she was gasping and writhing against the two men, knew her body had short circuited her brain. That all there was was this and pleasure and now and so very fucking close. “Christ almighty, please...”

Sherlock and John moved her to where she was more centered onto Sherlock, her head resting on his heart. Her ears followed the deep constant thrum to help keep from losing grip of... something.

“Molly, I’m pulling away now, not leaving.” John spoke with authority, Molly thought it was to be reassuring, but the vacuum of nothingness that followed for that heartbeat was painful. Empty. Sherlock once again spoke to her, kept her engaged until she felt the firm tip of John’s cock.

He entered her with purpose. He did not thrust, or add friction, only perpetual motion until he hit it. “FUCK!” And continued to press through. She could tell she was still impeding him inside of her and went to grind down, chasing the thrill and the long gone flight...

It was like a trapeze. She’d felt the entry, so was set in motion. But to reach the other swing, she’d have to fly.

“I’mtherei’mtherei’mthere...” Tears, sweat, trembling... craving.

“Then come for us Molly.” Sherlock spoke into her ear as he breached her ohgodthere with a slicked finger... two. “We’ll catch you. John will catch you... God, isn’t he amazing? He’s doing this all for you. He’s going to come Molly, because of you. Your tight wet heat-”

Sherlock was cut off by her cry. The loud keen was quickly muffled by someone’s mouth as she spasmed and her whole body shuddered in eagerness. The orgasm... the loosening and soaring.

“Do you feel it; the pulse inside? You’ve done that.” She felt John thrust twice more then another wave of pleasure, somehow more intense. Someone kissed her cheek. “Follow him Molly, John’s got you.”

For the first time in her life, she whited out. The world ceased to exist.

As she came to, John was tenderly stroking her cheek face to face with her. She could feel a cool flannel going over her limbs, but felt too heavy to move. He spoke only with his deeply blue eyes, thanking, caring, holding her while she was blissed out and the world slowly spun back into focus. Soon another body, Sherlock, her mind reminded her, joined them back on the bed.

“Shh... sleep Molly. I know you’re fading, it’s alright.” A soft kiss on her back between her scapula, a soft kiss on her forehead. “We’re here, I’ve... we’ve got you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlolly is a wonderful way to start the morning...

Christmas morning dawned crisp, London cheerily snowed over. The white powder looked like prettily set trim on the sills at Baker. John could see it from his snug warm bed, which currently occupied plus two. He knew this was not a permanent situation, but it was a very welcome morning after scenario. Especially since it involved Sherlock actually getting recuperative rest.

He knew Molly would be too sore for anything other than possibly lazy kisses and holding, but he’d see to her and pamper the hell out of her today. John was amazed that Molly hadn’t had more lovers. She certainly knew what she wanted. Maybe it was the work and the hours that did her in. One thing was for certain, it wasn’t fair to her.

If she’d like, he’d have casually dated her even, but soon, too soon Mycroft would be sweeping her off her feet and that would be that. It made her inaccessible from the start of last night, but still, for now, she was in his bed. In his arms, and company.

Sherlock, hell on wheels, was a completely different matter.

Oh, the man could have joined in, but knowing it could very well turn emotional he’d almost bowed out. Until Molly. Once again, she was a surprise. She’d basically ordered him, and he had relented. Mostly because he could feel the motivation as much as John could at the time. They’d started off together pretty much and she’d not wanted him left out.

The fact that he took a position of supplication and of dominance all in one also spoke volumes. And the kiss, well that would have to be discussed later...

John decided it was time to ease out of bed and throw breakfast together for them. If he was lucky, Mrs. Hudson might have brought up and all he’d need to do was throw on the kettle. As he sat up, a long-fingered hand grazed across his ribs.

“Morning, Sherlock.” He took in a breath at the intimate touch. “You two should rest a bit more, stay with her? We don’t know how she’ll be.”

“Agreed for once. She’s never been that far in herself, that can feel more like a hangover than one would like to admit.” Sherlock took in her sleeping face. “She is brilliant isn’t she. Quite like you... it is too bad that she is going to go on that date with Mycroft even though this was spectacular for her. For us.”

“For us? Sherlock, you didn’t even-” The thought of Sherlock actually- John needed to know. Had to hear it. ”You didn’t, did you? But you kissed her. You kissed me-” And there it was.  

“Yes, I kissed you both. I care about you both... granted you more so than Molly, but you are my friend John. My blogger and left-hand man.”

“Oh, very funny this morning are we?” John laughed quietly at the quip. “We can discuss us later. We will make time. I do not care if a quadruple homicide comes down the pipes. Today is for us,” John looked down towards Molly. “And her, if she needs us.”

“She needs you two to stop babbling, Sherlock’s lips on hers - her mouth specifically - and some damn strong coffee please.” Molly spoke into Sherlock’s shoulder. “Thank you John.” She began kissing up Sherlock’s neck giggling at his shocked face and wrapping her free hand in his hair. “And your ass back in bed as soon as possible.”

“Is now too soon?” John fired back.

“Yes, you don’t have my coffee...” she muttered between kisses.  

“Oh God, there’s two of them!” John chuckled. “Alright, and would you like breakfast in bed as well, Sire?”

“Most certainly, John.” Sherlock’s voice was muffled by Molly’s breasts, but could still be understood. His eyebrows lifted to his hairline in false shock and Molly giggled in earnest at the two of them. “Now if you please, I have some debauchery to attend to as per your order.”

“I am going to leave you two children by yourselves for... oh... fifteen minutes. I expect nothing to be broken when I return.” With that John smirked and headed downstairs closing the door behind him.

“Good morning, Molly.” Sherlock softly tucked a stray lock away from her face. “How are you?”

“Alone, Sherlock... alone.” It felt a bit early to wax poetic, but made the words no less true.

“Want me to remedy that?” He held her closer until they were skin to skin, not even a whisper between them. “Breathe Molly. It’s alright.”

She did as she was told and burrowed impossibly closer. “Why do I feel...?”

“So empty, but fulfilled?” Sherlock smiled into her hair the scent of her lavender shampoo still barely detectable. “It’s what happens after such a natural high.” He tangled his fingers through her strands and took her mouth, nibbling delicately at her lower lip. “You are genuinely brilliant. A prism... a wonderful reflection for the light around you.”

“Then why choose to notice it now when you’re clearly in love with another?” She asked.

“Mmm, love isn’t as static as people believe,” Sherlock kissed her reverently, his hands around her loosen; his right hand trailing to her inner hip. “Love, sex, all of it has infinite combinations.”

“Which is why you enjoy the holding, the nuzzles, the breath against your skin... I’m not blind Sherlock...” Molly nipped happily at his clavicle as her hand found his relaxed cock. “I can do this for you, you can fulfill this for me, but we both know who you are in love with.” She kissed him back this time releasing him and bringing her hand lazily around his waist. “This, is wonderful. But I want to be cherished... want children... someone to look at me the way John looks at you when he knows you don’t see.”

“Ask me if I care, I’d rather have you safe.” Sherlock stated firmly. “He’s not safe. My brother is the most dangerous man I know, Molly.” Silent tears began to fall as she stopped him with her mouth, kissed until he forcefully kissed back, the bruising crush, both heated and tender.

“That’s not the way it works, Sherlock, you know that...” His fingers had found their way to her entrance and lightly brushed there before one gingerly entered her. Teasing her softly, enough to make her warm and boneless. She kissed his cheek. “I’ll be safe Sherlock. He’s rather sweet with me...oh... ” The dull buzz of fervor ran electric along her skin. “Oh... naughty.”

“I never said I play fair, quite the opposite in fact.”

“Sherlock...” God, his fingers were sinful. “I’m a bit... I’m going to...”

“Come for me Molly... such a beautiful way to start the day isn’t it?” He kissed the shell of her ear, whispering directly into it. “Rather than arguing?”

She crested with a sob, her tears slowly tracking down the side of her face.

“Shhh... I’m here... and you’ll have your coffee soon.” She giggled at that even though her heart and mind had begun to try and race ahead. “No, none of that now. Right now is our down time... just rest, food, and recoup. It’s loathsome, I agree, but John will be back in-”

“Here we are! Coffee and pastries and cakes...” John took them both in and his eyes widened. “You’ve- and she’s- those better be tears of sheer joy or I’ll be extremely put out Sherlock.”

“It’s a mix,” Molly gasped. “But quite alright.” She covered, not wanting the two to argue.

“I don’t want her with Mycroft, John.” Sherlock supplied as John pulled what clothes he had thrown off and came back under the covers. “It’s not safe for her.”

“Yeah and you’re a bloody menace for my health, don’t see you arguing there.” John moved and caressed Molly. “How are you this morning, Twee?”

“Oh, we’ve got a pet name for her-”

“Sherlock, Molly is a person-”

“Who's enjoying your fingers so kindly shut it. God, you two are twelve.” She giggled despite herself. “John, I do believe some reciprocation is in order this morning.”

“I’m very good actually. Warm bodies and all... how are you?” John pointedly looked at her, but the words were warmed with mirth. “You alright, even with the current...ahm... manual stimulation?”

“All systems normal, Captain,” she chirped.

“Take her out, half-thrusters...” John growled, the laugh he was obviously holding back making his voice gruff. John wrapped his arm over her, pulling her physically closer to him and fitted his cock to glide along her ass and rut wantonly. “Full report, Mr. Spock.”

“I do get the pop-culture reference, but I refuse to roleplay an alien from a 60’s sitcom.” The reason as to why John and Molly completely dissolved into a fit of laughter was lost to him, but it made him smile in spite of himself. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but had not left off the petting. He licked at her neck then kissed John over her shoulder. “Awaiting orders, Captain.”

John’s eyebrows hit his hairline at the comment, causing Molly to giggle further.

“John, Sherlock, as much as I love the warmth and all, I think it’s time to take my leave.” She kissed them both soundly. “You two have your own adventure to start... ah T’hy’la...”

“Molly-”

“No, John. I’ve got pets to go see to anyway.” She smiled extracting herself from the tangle. “I promise to be careful alright?”

“Please do, Molly.” Sherlock’s concern was grounding. “You’re almost as necessary to the Work as John-”

“More so, thank you!” She smiled at them both. “I’m the one that keeps you in corpses.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Molly and New Year's Eve

She had a New Year’s Eve date with Mycroft, as outlandish as that seemed for a first date, but there it was. Things had been occurring with Sherlock and their current case, and Mycroft had possibly been trying to help somehow? It seemed like the only logical reason why the PA had her in a holding pattern until this morning as to the actual day of the date. Especially after such a nice gift.

She had received a small hamper from Alexeeva & Jones as well as a bouquet of white peonies on Boxing Day with a handwritten card expressing a sweet holiday sentiment and signed by Mycroft. She had taken a picture and sent it straight away to John, no matter what those two were up to, she had to share her delight and curiosity. Also, she needed to reply with a thank you, but had no way of contacting Sherlock’s brother, not even his email. John had just responded with a row of excited question marks... no help there.

His PA had yet to contact her then, or she would have sent along a thank you that way, even though she felt she should send a handwritten note back as he had taken time for the written word. It was becoming a lost art, letter writing. Oh... how fascinating! She wondered if she could begin correspondence with him possibly, if the first date went rather well that was. He seemed like the type that might appreciate it.

Mycroft Holmes was a hard one to figure out, he had hardly any presence on the web, but again, he seemed the type to want to talk face to face... see: John getting kidnapped as reference. She giggled at her joke and went to pull her Foolish Took blend and pop the box of chocolates open. So he wasn’t one for social networking, she was fine with that, she’d be happy for him not to go looking for her and somehow find her Tumblr account. She couldn’t help it if she had a soft spot for certain shorter stature make-believe men... or the American brothers that were demon hunters... anyway she obviously didn’t have a worry in the world.

So five days later, she was finishing off her box of chocolates, getting cozy with her tea and iPad for a good read before lunch to pick John’s brain. Not a bad morning at all. She still needed to pick up new lingerie and shoes, but that would fill her afternoon... plenty of time there. Tomorrow, the shop to pick up her dress, salon, and then he was picking her up promptly at six. Hopefully a fun night awaited... He was reasonably handsome, decent manners, and that kiss had been so sweet. No, not a worry in the world.

New Year’s Eve morning was chilly, but bright beneath the morning haze. She had found the most wonderful pair of heels that looked like crushed sapphires, just the right shade to go with the dress she’d be picking up. It had needed to be taken in a bit, but it should now be just fine. A knock at her door pushed her finally out of her bed.

Well it had gone nine anyway...

She was greeted by a courier with a large white box tied with a navy bow and another handwritten card expressing Mycroft’s sentiment and that he hoped she enjoyed the gift within. Molly tipped the boy and headed right back up the stairs to her room placing the box in the middle of the bed. Untying the ribbon she set it aside then lifted the top off... Oh my!

The satin pooled dark, as she lifted the material she realised it was a twenties inspired dress. Off the shoulder, the ‘straps’ large andjeweled, but nonetheless, very elegant. She’d not need a necklace. Maybe she’d wear her grandmother’s drop earrings; they might go nicely. Her shoes she had purchased the day before, matched as if they were bespoke for the dress.

Okay, a bit creepy, but this was Sherlock’s brother.

John had warned of something of this nature; it was not to be received as a slight, but as a real gift. Sherlock had done it to John a few times, to the point of destroying his things, so it was normal (at least) for this family, she supposed. Well, nothing to do but hang it to air in the parlour... she really couldn’t wait to feel it over her skin, especially after her salon appointment. Buffing, waxing, hair and understated professional makeup work were on her itinerary. She’d do her new lacy togs and new dress proud. Well, tea and yogurt with granola in her immediate future she headed back downstairs slightly rumpled but ecstatic over the new dress.

_You were right. New dress._

_[receive picture]_

__

 

_Mycroft?_

_Yes! Oh it’s really lovely!_

 

_You make sure to let me_

_know if you get uncomfortable_

_tonight._

 

_John! *sigh*_

_Thank you. Should be fine right?_

_Not like he’s an MI6 agent..._

 

She’d look quite fuckable in this dress actually. If it hit where she thought it would... how the hell had... Oh! It was Mycroft and if Sherlock had recognised Irene from not-her-face, maybe the older brother was just as observant. Even under her layers though? Hmm, quite the imagination then... able to figure out what she had going on underneath her comfortably frumpy work wear. She could not help but wonder what else Mycroft had in store for them this evening....

  
 _Oh! John!_

_I don’t have a proper coat_

_for this dress! *panic*_

_Maybe the black velvet?_

 

_Stop texting John with the_

_inane chatter Molly._

_I’m sure my brother has_

_all the angles covered._

 

_Sorry Mols, he got my phone from me._

_He’s been in a right mood._

 

_Go shut him up_

_or shut him down Capt’n._

_xx_

 

_Have a good time,_

_remember what I said ok?_

 

_Will do, ta!_

  
  


She was back at her place by five, thank heavens. All polished, deep waves set into her hair with two crystal combs that she purchased last minute. They’d be perfect with the dress - she knew it. As she rushed in, she took the twelve steps to her bedroom quick enough to almost stub her toe on the last tread yet again, but mercifully she missed it. Corset, suspenders, then panties and stockings... heels in hand she headed back down to finish dressing. She had been right, looking at the mirror to the left of her hallway, this dress fit her like a glove.

_JOHN:_

_[receive picture]_

  
  


_CHRIST MOLLY!_

 

_Do not go out with my brother tonight,_

_I believe he has licentious designs. -SH_

 

_Sherlock I am not a virgin._

_You know this!!!_

 

_Thank you though... I think._

_I KNOW JOHN!_

 

_Oh, there’s the door!_

 

Mobile up into her silver clutch, she answered the door and... Jesus was Mycroft handsome.

“Evening, Molly. I see the dress was to your liking?” The smile in his voice warmed his features. “I thought you might, I do hope it wasn’t too forward of me? I did not convey where we would be going... an oversight that will not be repeated I assure you.”

“No, it was a lovely surprise... thank you for the chocolates and flowers on Boxing Day.” She moved swiftly and caught him by surprise this time. The kiss was sweet and a little more heated, again just a whisper of promise. He took the invitation as it was, pressed them together closing the small gap lightly holding her waist to allow her to back away when she was ready. Her mobile chimed breaking the moment. “Ta Sherlock! Not tonight you don’t.” She looked into Mycroft’s eyes, mischief glimmered in her eyes. “Your brother is worried you might have less than wholesome intentions for me... should we prove him right?”

“My brother is... new to this particular game. He is oblivious to the idea of courting, has never done so before. I fear for John’s sanity even more.”

“They are sweet... Sherlock is very lucky to have landed someone like John. He’s the best man I’ve ever known. My closest friend too. Sherlock being aces... he must really love John quite deeply to...” She blushed furiously, not because she was embarrassed about the subject matter, more because she was worried she’d offend Mycroft. “Well, they are fine at any rate.”

“Aces?” Mycroft sounded genuinely curious.

“Well he never told me straight out, but I’m pretty positive he’s... well Sherlock is on the ‘grey’ spectrum... he’s not a sociopath, you do know that?”

“Molly, you continue to astound me.” He caught her in the infamous Holmes gaze before kissing her cheek. “Well, let’s be off shall we... If you’d indulge me...” He swept the velvet cape he’d been holding over her shoulders. “You are a vision, quite breathtaking. I am sorry this was not quite ready in time to be placed with your gown...shall we?”

Christ, she felt like she was drowning, but in a good way. “Yes, let’s! I’m actually quite excited for tonight. Where to first?” She made small talk once they were in the car pulling into the light traffic in the area. This felt nice, comfortable... “I mean where ever is obviously alright, I’m ready for a little adventure.”

“Tell me, Molly... how do you feel about flying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late posting; my body decided to play havoc today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a date, yes you'll get to read it. But this is not that chapter this is after.

“Yes, well, he’s your brother... you know how... persuasive he could be!”

“Paris, Molly? Really?” Sherlock continued, desperate for her to see. “He dressed you like a doll and paraded you around as ‘not-yourself’ as you coined, which even though you were lovely in the attire, I still do not approve!”

“You don’t approve? Since when do I need...” Molly had really just about had it. No matter how well intentioned Sherlock was, she didn’t need him as a minder. “He’s brilliant, slightly power-mad, and a little on the awkward side of what is considered normal to us non-posh people, but I like him!”

“And you kissed him! Were you so desperate to have a snog? Christ, you could pull Lestrade in a heartbeat who’s marginally not dull and closer to your paygrade. Are you looking to put yourself in harm’s way? Lestrade would never allow it. Think of the children you want to have someday!”

“My paygrade?” Oh, now she was beyond aggravated. “Sherlock Holmes, mind your mouth or I’ll ban you from my labs!”

“Molly...” John finally spoke up. He’d been watching the fireworks for the last twenty minutes and looked more then done with it. “What Sherlock is really trying to say is that he is concerned. He doesn’t want you hurt, and honestly neither do I. Bit possessive already, isn’t it?”

“Well he’s doing a smashing job at showing he cares! And you John! You were the one who drew the parallels between Sherlock and Mycroft’s behavior! Enough. I like him, he’s a fairly good conversationalist that does not marginalize me, and he’s fun to kiss. Jesus, he wouldn’t even... anyways. Enough from the pair of you, ok?”

That settled, she walked out of the lab, head held high, to make a start on her reports.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Sherlock was being a ninny and he needed to knock it off... oh, now he noticed her! Now he wanted her for them. If John hadn’t been in the room she’d have hauled him off and snogged the hell out of him to remind him of what he was missing. Maybe she should have done! She could’ve pulled John in on it easily... maybe she should still. Oh those two could be so damn infuriating. Sex, in this instance would not be the answer. Ever.

Hmm... maybe both brothers were... well, no, Sherlock was really a grey... she knew she had that pegged... so John was it for him, but Mycroft? Maybe just shy? Worried his libido wouldn’t keep up... but he was about forty-three? So shouldn’t be anything to worry with there... and he did not look un-fit, but he most definitely wore suits that downplayed his attributes normally, had to have done. By God, when he was at her door... it wasn’t even the same man! He had been tailored to please that was certain... and she had thought the way her dress airily flared... oh, it would have been so easy to move her skirt, sit on his lap and make a mess of him and his  damned sinful trousers.

God, she needed to get a great bottle, some chocolate something, and have a long hot bath tonight... wound beyond belief she was... well, it was her fault at this point. Nope, focus... work to do now, angst later. Unlocking her office, she sat down in a minor tizzy. She was determined to finish all the paperwork she had left from last week before the incoming made it unbearable. Opening her programs, she set herself to the task of finishing her transcriptions.

Maybe Mycroft was playing a part... she had seen Sherlock do it enough... maybe his brother did as well. Maybe he was playing at who he thought she would date... his perception... a bit skewed, but adorable nonetheless. She hadn’t really done much to shake that ideal then yet as she had been honestly taken in by the humble tory, but the suit, the ease of posh living... he seemed... he enjoyed power games at least this was obvious.

“Agh! I give in!” Her temper getting the best of her, Molly opened up her email. “This is ridiculous. I’m not going to have my knickers in a twist over him. I refuse.” She wrested to find a beginning, one that was familiar without being too much. “To hell with it, in for a penny they say...”

 

To: [MTHolmes@parliament.gov.uk](mailto:MTHolmes@parlament.uk)

From: [JMHooper@StBarts.edu.uk](mailto:JMHooper@StBarts.edu.uk)

 

 Dear Mycroft,

 

Would youlike to come over for dinner at my place? I know you are a busy man with many obligations, so I figured it has been ages since you’ve had a home-cooked meal. I’d love to feed you up sometime...

 

~Molly

 

She was going to burn in Hell when Sherlock found out... if he did... oh of course he’d know. Minimizing her work, she went to her Docs in search of her grandmother’s short rib fricassee... she’d feed him, give him wine and cheese, maybe a tart... maybe get him out of his waistcoat and have a little snog on her sofa... it was time she took the reins a bit. Maybe Mycroft was looking for a woman who could enjoy taking control for a while.

The answer later that afternoon did not come from his work email, but in the form of a text, which amused her greatly. He had caught on to her slightly bawdy in-joke, must have heard it from John, and took it one step further.

 

_I’m sure whatever you choose_

_it will be quite satisfying. -MH_

 

Her cheeks pinked at the little run of mischievousness she felt. Oh, you very bad man... she was only slightly terrible at this form of flirting, but she figured full steam ahead. She had, after all, instigated this... right then.

 

_I know our date_

_certainly piqued my interest_

_in regional recipes._

 

Oh, lord that sounded... just... she could do so much better than that. He’d never understand the veiled reference... brilliant or not... “Molly, you have a vocabulary. Use it.” She muttered to herself as she drafted other ideas and pinned them to her internal tackboard.

 

_I’m sure you are quite_

_adept at delighting ones palate._

_-MH_

 

Evil, evil man...

 

_You’ll just have to come_

_and sample some time._

 

_They say good things come_

_to those who are patient._

_I think you will find me a very patient man._

_-MH_

 

Mercy... oh he knew exactly what they were doing. Her house was as straight as a pin and she had most of the ingredients for the meal why the hell not. Time to cut through the chase.

 

_If you bring the wine_

_I’ll be ready for you by 6._

_Red, if you would?_

 

_I cannot wait to sink my teeth in._

_I’m sure everything will taste marvelous._

_-MH_

 

Thank God she was close to the grocer as they were having their little tete-a-tete. Good steak, fresh thyme and parsley, small tub of cream... and back out she went after her purchases and home. The cool evening was perfect for opening windows, a light airing out always felt good on the skin after a shower after all. She’d need to hurry to prepare everything for the fricassee but then after she’d have time to shower while it was in the oven. They’d have nibbles once he got there, as they’d still have about an hour to spend before supper was ready... what an hour that could be.

“Good things come...” Molly spoke to herself as she prepped the vegetables. Mycroft and his not-quite-sexting skills hit her in all the right places. Fun and light, the banter back and forth, even though the subtext warmed her considerably even now. “You’ll find me very patient...” How was the emphasis there? She decided on ‘very’ which caused another flash of heat, hearing him say it when she closed her eyes to concentrate the daydream. Enough of that, she had things to get in the oven and a shower wascalling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been up and down last two days... If I can, you'll get two tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirting and dinner.

Mycroft was as punctual as ever, came to her door with wine in hand at exactly six. Her soft caramel toned plaid skirt and soft cream cashmere jumper must have taken him a bit by surprise as his eyes widened slightly at the sight of her. She welcomed him in and padded in her knit socks into the kitchen to check on the oven, bending at the waist to do so. Molly knew his keen eyes were on her, possibly taking apart her day, the care she took in dressing in all very soft clothing, how it would feel against her body or against his hands as he-

He had crossed the room silently to wrap his arms about her waist.

“Oh...” Very smooth of him... he knew what she was about then. The small gasp seemed to spur him on as he moved her hair away from her neck to graze just the nape, brushing the silk collar of her shirt further away for a gentle kiss. “...my!”

“Hmm?” Mycroft questioned not taking his mouth from her neck. “I never could have dreamed of a better sight.” His fingers tangled in her hair playfully as he worked his way up toward her ear, seeming to take ages to do so. “You are quite beautiful tonight... touchable.”

“Yes.” She admitted, of course he saw. Even clothed, she had known, well hoped he would read her invitation. Her fingers carded through the back of his hair, her arm having found it’s way above to hold him closer. “I’ve been... oh gracious! thinking of this all day... especially after...”

“I agree.” He turned her around then reached behind turning the oven off. “It’ll keep, won’t it, my clever Molly?” With not another word he took her breath away deeply delving into her mouth, but she gave as good as she got. She would not be the only one dizzy or euphoric. His hands though, told another story, one of the patience he had mentioned. Soft caresses down her back ended at her hips where his hands firmly stayed. She took advantage to sway up against him brushing his trousers, he chuckled in response. “Full of mischief, are we?”

“If you wanted... we could...” Molly stopped, biting her lip as she looked towards the upstairs. “I mean if it’s not too forward... oh this is just...” Now she was getting angry with herself, trying to navigate, to be polite, but demanding. It was just too much... and Mycroft looked pleasantly content to wait for her to work out her precise wording. Bugger it all! “I want you, I’m sure now you want me... dinner will keep. Please?”

“You do not have to ask, Molly. If you feel as if you do, let me put the situation...” He began kissing her again leading her towards the stairs. “To rights. You are overwhelming, my brother is a damn fool to have ever ignored you.” His mouth found her ear breath hot against the shell. “You Molly, you are a brilliant pathologist with a sublime body I intend to know quite intimately before this night is through... I should be asking you.”

 

Clothes scattered, Mycroft two fingers deep into her... Molly begged for more. This man was taking her apart and she could not do anything but want more. His mouth all over her tasted and nipped with controlled passion, coming back to her mouth to kiss whispers of encouragement as she slicked his fingers keening against him yet again. As she writhed, she grabbed his cock in her hand, pulling at the foreskin, and gave a few good tugs before Mycroft twisted inside of her to keep her focused on his hand. The fingers spread inside causing a warm deep stretch she knew she’d feel later, but she didn’t fucking care.

“Oh holy... omni deo... Myc...” She couldn’t even stay with a language let alone verbalize. It wasn’t fair... she... “Please... need you either in my mouth or... need to taste to feel you...”

“Precious, you do feel me...” To make the point he pulled his fingers out making her insides ache from the emptiness, then reinserting them.

“Mycroft Holmes!” Lips found hers swallowing what words were left on her tongue. Oh fuck... she’d pay him double for this when she finally gained control. The recently empty foil sachet scratched against her thigh as his fingers left her once again to be replaced with the press of his cock against her. He was most definitely gifted and she might be a bit twee, but by God...

“Steady, Molly...” He held her tightly as he bit and licked her breasts, she brought her heels to the mattress grinding herself further crying at the delicious strain wanting it harder... now... she was losing track of where her mouth was on him, biting him... releasing to breathe... his tongue on her neck once again. “So marvelous...” The press was hard and insistent, but she was determined to have all of him, her body could just catch the fuck up already... “Almost, careful. You will regret it if you tear.”

Oh, she would kill him. Murder him and tie him up with a bright shiny bow for his brother, she could feel the burn, but couldn’t find a care. But... no... it was too delicious. Seconds felt like minutes, she knew, she just did not want to be fucking rational at this very moment.

“Don’t care... you’re...” How do you explain - nope not a care. Can’t be. “Fill me Myc...”

“Shh... radiant... glorious...Molly...” He relaxed, became more fluid somehow, retracted back enough to give warning then pummeled his hips forward once. Hard. His mouth rained honeyed over hers as they flipped to give her control. “Here now... easier.” His hands catching back up with the game, skating over her where his lips had just ghosted.

“Oh, you have no idea...” She rose up, placed her hands around her ankles and rolled her hips just as languorously as she could. Molly brought her eyes up to catch his watching with rapt attention as he tasted his fingers then placed his hand on her waist. His attention now on the sway of their bodies once again, she brought herself to bare, stripped of anything but desire for the man beneath her. Almost... so close to all of him... need him... another deep roll... “Can’t... need this...you...” The orgasm hit her hard, slicking them as she tightened against him, but as the release of endorphins hit, she bottomed against him. “Yes... oh there... just...”

“Yes, here...” Mycroft pressed his heels this time, lifting them, but giving him leverage to press her down further until there was no space between them. She allowed him to top from below and rode the waves that built over and over, not quite breaking. It was... “Glorious yes, Molly... this is. Ready to come down?” His movements turned from harsh to not quite insistent, god the slide of him... he was giving her the choice... control.

“Not until you come for me...” She took his mouth this time, leading the kiss, their movements once again. “Can you?”

“Yes, I was waiting-”

He had held on... “Here, let me at my ankles again...” The push and slide of their bodies long and bruising, but worth it as she rolled her stomach and swayed on him... against him.

“Better... here...” He sought her hands and she gave them. As he sat up, he wrapped his arms around her bracing her and pinning in one. She continued to thrust herself onto him as he took her breast once again into his mouth. As she keened her release she felt him cant his hips, which pushed her backward yet still balanced them as he lost himself inside of her.

“Molly... oh sweet... sweet Molly.” As he released her hands they both wound around one another until they were laying face to face. “How could anyone not see you...”

She laughed a little, kissed him, then snuggled close.

“So, shall we go downstairs for dinner? We’ve only been up here... um...maybe three hours. Traffic sounds quieted down... so around nine?”

“Why don’t you wash first, and I’ll plate?” Mycroft stated lightly stroking her arm, she thought he might not really want to leave the bed quite yet... it was nice. A look of worry crossed his face then was gone. “Or I could rinse while you have a lie down then run you a bath?”

“Myc, it’s alright... promise. Go rinse. I’m going to die right here for a moment.”

“Settled then, I’ll rinse. Be right back.” The momentary look of concern crossed his face again before Mycroft went out of her bedroom the bath at the end of the hall. She could hear the water in the sink running, and a moment later the shower... then steps back toward the room. “Here, use this in the meantime, it’s hot. A compress.” He bent and kissed her forehead before padding back toward the bath. She could hear when he finally stepped in.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow... just... she wanted to curl up and eat all the chocolate in the world and die. But not really. She also wanted to text John and flip out about the fantastic sex... but decided it would be better if they could talk about it. She had a lot of questions... some she probably had no right to ask, but was too bloody curious now. Still, she pulled her mobile off of the bedside just to see what was going on earlier in the evening.

 

_Good luck tonight?_

 

_Molly do not answer_

_Sherlock swears he needs_

_access to the lab._

 

_I will keep him from your place._

 

_I’m out at a pub with_

_Lestrade, he’s being_

_insufferable._

 

_Come join us, Twee!_

 

_Ignore that, I’m a bit pissed._

_Go get him - never mind._

 

She giggled at the messages, leave it to John. Good on him. She rolled onto her stomach and texted him back to put him out of his misery.

 

_Things went well._

_Dinner was great._

_Haven’t had dessert yet._

_Go home... Twee John._

 

Buggering old man... twee... John was indeed well on his way... enough about them. She’d just heard the shower turn to run the bath, and was cramping a bit now... great. Par for the course. Mycroft came back into the room and sat beside her rubbing her lower back.

“Alright Molly?” He seemed concerned still, kind of him.

“Fine.” She chirped brightly. “John kept the wildman at bay for me, now he’s had enough and is out with Lestrade... and I have a sexy man sat on my bed how could I be not-alright?”

Mycroft leaned down and kissed her tenderly. “Come, darling. Let’s get you into the hot bath, hmm?” He held her hand as she rolled to sit up properly, but daintily averted his eyes when she moved the flannel. Only when she made a sort of surprised noise did he look back. She’d never had bloody show after sex... well not after... oh! Damn, she’d done it.

“I’m alright... really... oh this is embarrassing!” She flushed brightly and hid her face in his shoulder. “Oh I feel stupid... no, just a little rough. Capillaries most likely. If my cervix is bruised I mean...oh just kill me now...”

“Molly, I really don’t mean to be, insensitive, but how many partners have you had?” He asked as he picked her up into a bridal carry then placed her into the hot bath. Picking up a clean flannel, he began soaping it before she could even answer she was so stunned at the question.

“Four, including you... oh well, five if you consider myself... ta!”

“And the others, besides yourself and I, were penetrative?”

God, he sounds so noble trying to discern what is going on with me... still she’s not broken or anything... he must have... she blushed even deeper. Christ, get ahold of yourself Molly...

“My ‘first’ was well a bit under the average? Then, well, myself...” She wiggled her fingers in show. “Small hands.The other, well he was careful... and the one with us never... At any rate you didn’t act as if you felt a barrier or anything when you had... oh for goodness... when you were touching me. So I thought it’d finally worn through?”

“Ah, but I did not go as deep as possible figuring we’d have taken it in stages... I am sorry for this, I meant you no harm. I should have... Molly...” His face became completely calm which worried her a bit. It normally was never a good sign with Sherlock. “Molly, if you won’t be examined somewhere tonight... may I ask John... or I could call him?” His gaze intent, but softened. “Are we alright?”

“Oh no! Not John, not anyone...I’m fine.” After a few seconds she could see he was waiting for an answer to the third option. “Of course we’re alright Mycroft... I was hoping you’d stay.” She wondered exactly how much experience he actually had, in the bedroom. How many had... rude line of thought. Not going to allow it.

“I have had several partners, but that is neither here nor there other than that I do have experience with those who had yet to be bedded or broken or whatever euphemism you feel comfortable with inserting. No pun intended.” He sat beside her on the rug next to the bath running his hand down her thigh into the water. He encouraged her to spread her legs gently and she put her heel against her bum to open up a bit more. “I think... Molly, darling, please look at me... I am sorry. Here, can you feel here?”

He was pressing deep into her, and it honestly was rather sore. “Yes, I can...I should have brought it up. That it might have been an issue.”

“Molly... can you forgive me?”

“Yes, of course... don’t... look go get my phone and we’ll ask John what to do alright?” Why this... the best sex in her life and now Myc was acting as if she was going to bleed to death. So what if there had been a bit of her still ‘intact’? “Myc, I’m glad it was you. This may be embarrassing, but imagine the stories for the children-” She laughed easily, the false poshness of her voice brought a weak smile to his.

His eyes opened and a vulnerability was there that wasn’t before. “Thank you... I’ll be right back.”

(Ten minutes later a completely sobered-up John was dumbfounded. And he would not be able to tell Sherlock why, because if it were the case, then God knows what he would do to his brother. Possibly not anything, but he felt Mycroft was a danger for her still, and he would not like that one bit.)

Molly hummed as she washed, her thoughts on the conversation with John. It had been odd... but of course it would be... but it seem to set Myc’s mind at ease. Sounded like he’d taken what she hadn’t realised she still had to give... funny that. Paracetamol, hot bath, maybe her heating pad after Myc left if she was still twingy.


	9. Chapter 9

She actually thought she might miss him, just a little bit.

It had been a few weeks, they were slowly moving toward February and she had yet to see Myc again. Not that they hadn’t had contact... no he was like Sherlock in that fashion... he texted or emailed as he could it seemed, but text did not a relationship make. If you have to skype your boyfriend for cam sex and you two are in the same city? She almost felt this was close to that... almost.

Toby hopped up onto her lap, kneaded her thighs until they were good and comfortable and curled warm and content onto her.

Why couldn’t men be this way? They like you, you like them, they move close and stay there. Keep each other comfortable and warm... but oh no, she gets a boyfriend she really does like quite a bit, but is unavailable 90% of the time. For only being seated in the House of Lords, he was awfully busy what felt like running the country... maybe all those committees? And didn’t John say he was there when they went to the palace at the beginning of all that horrid rubbish with that woman?

 

To: [MTHolmes@parliament.uk](mailto:MTHolmes@parlament.uk)

From: [JMHooper@StBarts.edu.uk](mailto:JMHooper@StBarts.edu.uk)

 

 Mr. Holmes,

 

  The presence of your wonderfully talented lips are requested (per:agreement at said morning-after breakfast) from weeks past. Be aware that other (physical) attributes will be in use as well at agreed upon time. Nine, your place, tonight. No argument, or I’ll liberate certain wildmen of their toys and come armed.

 

        ~Molly

  
  
  


To: [JMHooper@StBarts.edu.uk](mailto:JMHooper@StBarts.edu.uk)

From: [MTHolmes@parliament.uk](mailto:MTHolmes@parliament.uk)

 

 Dearest Molly~

 

  Nine will be perfect. Do not concern yourself with liberating anything of my brother’s, I have everything we might need here. Do co-ordinate with Anthea please for tonight’s menu?

 

~ Myc

 

Molly decided it was incredibly silly to have to co-ordinate with Anthea about food, and thought it was about time Mycroft learned to behave like a proper boyfriend and sort it out himself. Well, nothing for it now... she’d do just that and then get ready. It was seven, so she’d better get moving as traffic was sure to be an issue. Dressing quickly while trading texts with Anthea about her plan, she was out of the house with enough time to stop by Patisserie Valerie and pick up a small box of treats for them. She wondered how much he would enjoy the eclairs and how much she would enjoy him licking the sweet cream away from her mouth... no, not going there... not yet.

“Pull yourself together!” She muttered as she locked up, turning to walk down the steps to the black sedan. The trip across the city was a swift one, even with the quick stop for the desserts. She thought the Kensington neighbourhood was quite lovely, and was especially pleased when she saw the surprisingly cheery frontage to his city home. Nestled into the crescent, the small front garden was still dormant, but she could see it being quite welcoming come spring. Popping up the steps with her present in tow, she knocked on the door to have it answered by Mycroft himself, still unchanged from work.

“Oh! I’m sorry... I should have... you haven’t had time to change or get comfortable.” She cast about for a minute before meeting his pleased smile. “I brought treats?”

“It’s fine Molly, come in please.” He smiled widely then. “How was your day? Short it seemed?”

It made her giggle, Mycroft making small talk with her. He was so very different around her, yet the same... she hoped he wasn’t shamming for her, like Sherlock had been know to do. Deep breath, he’s sweet under it all after all, calm yourself... No, Mycroft was a man to himself, she should know that after all the shared emails... he really is curious about your day. Enjoy it.

“Yes it was!” She smiled back, kissing his cheek. “Mainly paperwork, no new bodies to intake. It was nice.” The entry was warmed and she could see a cheery small fire in the room beyond that looked like a converted parlor... now a largish office. “Thanks for having me over... I didn’t really know if you’d mind-”

“Again, think nothing of it. I’ve missed you too.” An interesting look crossed his face before he smoothed the expression back out. “Shall we see what Anthea was able to procure for us for  dinner.”

Molly giggled to herself as he took her coat and waved her towards the kitchen, his obvious intent to eat in the smaller nook as it was set instead of the larger dining room. She laughed openly as she saw the ingredients for some sort of fresh pasta on his center counter along with a note stating the chicken breasts were in the refrigerator. “Myc! That’s so sweet of you to cook for me!” Her eyes glittered with absolute mirth. She’d send Anthea something in thanks very soon.

“What was that dear- Oh, yes.” His reaction of surprise shifted to one of resignation and then flickered just as quickly to anticipation. “Would you like to pick a bottle, no make that two bottles of white to open? They do not have to be the same.”

“How about you tell me what family and I’ll go from there.” Molly looked through the wine rack in the corner, choosing a nice Sancerre that he happened to have two available of. “How’s this then? I think it’s a bit dry, correct?”

“Yes it is, very good choice Molly.” His smile warmed the words.

“Good. I’m not very versed, but I like to think I know more than just blanc, riesling, moscato...” Her words died of as she giggled having trouble with the cork. “Oh gracious! You’ll have to come and undo this as well I’m afraid!”

A wicked glimmer caught her eye as she turned directly into him. “And what else was I undoing at this moment?”

Oh, he was horrid... no, well... damn.

“No answer, dearest?” Mycroft leaned in and ghosted the words across the shell of her ear. “I could come up with one... if you like.” The warmth of his lips caused a shiver through her body, oh this was not expected. He nibbled down toward her neck taking his time teasing her. “Would you like that, Molly?”

Now how are you supposed to answer that? She knew she was gone and shouldn’t say anything, but damn it she could hold her own. Taking the initiative, she turned into the kiss and met his lips.

“Yes, but I am actually a bit on the starved side... so um... food first?” She lit up as the idea came back to her. “Maybe dessert after... or well...” She hated when she became tied up like this. “Maybe in bed... later?” It pleased her when even he looked a bit pink at the idea.

“Whatever you wish, dearest.” Mycroft kissed her once again swiftly, before turning once again toward the stove and the pan he had begun adding items to. “Dinner should be ready in a little while, would you like something in the meantime since you’re famished?”

She smiled and stole another kiss off him. “These should tide me over.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner passed with subtle touches and lingering glances whilst in quiet conversation about their week and the problems surrounding their availability. Molly had forgotten how tactile Mycroft was, she thought to herself as his fingers brushed her leg again. She was thankful she had someone who understood the late-night call ins, the hours that were thrust on both of them quite frequently. The conversation shifted once again when she admitted that she didn’t really mind, just that she didn’t want to feel so out of touch with him sometimes, but it still felt too early to say and Molly worried about voicing it. God, they’d only been seeing one another a short time, really what was two months especially when most of it it was electronic communication.

“It’s just that I want to be, well with you.” She finally was able to get out. “Not start picking out patterns or anything, but sharing each other’s lives a bit more would be nice.”

“Molly, I want that too,” Mycroft clasped her hand over the table. “I do. There are... things... though, my hours and yours do not always align. My work is more involved than many understand it to be. Could you live with not knowing everything? It’s not dishonesty, I assure you... I want to keep nothing from you... but it will happen.”

“John said Sherlock once told him your work was secret,” Molly murmured.”That he knew now too, out of necessity, but it was classified.”

“Yes, it is... and it can be dangerous.” He laced their fingers together. “I want you to be aware that there are risks you may have to endure if we... well when we are seen at events and the like together. You will be noticed, Molly. It’s not something I’ve done before...not since I’ve been in this position. This depth of intimacy.”

“I haven’t either... well, obviously,” She returned the light squeeze of their hands. “But I’d love to try with you... like I said, we... well, I think we’d be really brilliant.”

“Well, there is that. You are radiant Molly, in all senses of the word. More than you know.” He stood up and came around to her, pulling her to her feet. “Now, if we’re done here, I believe you were promised certain things... dessert perhaps?”

“Mmm... yes!” She swiped a quick kiss before breaking contact and headed toward the refrigerator, and the treats she had brought. “I know I guessed, but I thought you might enjoy these.” She pulled the mini assortment of eclairs and profiteroles out of the box. “I know they’re a bit rich, but I thought it would be nice... something a bit decadent.”

“Why don’t you find a plate to put those on while I make coffee?” Mycroft suggested as he readied his cafetière. “These things take a moment.” She found a simple set of glass plates, and took two of them back to the counter before retrieving the forks from the cutlery draw as well, arranging the pastries as Mycroft poured the boiling water into the press. “Thank you for this.” Molly found her way to him and wrapped her arms holding him close. “For the wonderful dinner, too.” She peeked around his shoulder. “That about done?”

“It’s all about control you know, just as in many things.” He looked back at her pointedly before turning back to the cafetière. He began to move the plunger very slowly, yet steadily through the steeping grounds. “You have to have a very firm, guiding hand and be very patient.” A small smile crept across his lips as he leaned into her embrace. “And gentleness, or you risk disturbing the balance of it all.”

She didn’t know... well she did know he was not only talking about the coffee, but not what the weight of his words fully signified. There were a question in there as well... a promise possibly? She knew it was more...

“Shall we?” He asked, rested his hand for a moment, covering both of hers which were clasped around his waist. “This way, dearest.” Tray in one hand, he led them both over to a small alcove Molly hadn’t noticed earlier with high-backed rounded seating and a small table in the centre. She sat herself down as Mycroft placed the tray on the table carefully and pressed a mug into her hands. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Molly took a sip, the dark roast pleasantly bitter in her mouth. She stuck the prongs of her fork into the cream filling of her eclair, licked off the little she had to test the sweetness and smiled.

“Oh this is lovely,” She brought a small bite to his lips. “Here, you try...”

Mycroft took the morsel into his mouth and smiled appreciatively, wrapping his tongue round the fork briefly. Molly’s eyes fluttered quickly, her breath catching at the sight of that pink tongue. The tongue she desperately wanted in her mouth and on her breasts. And between her thighs. She could just imagine his eyes on her, staring up at  her, bright but clouded with lust.

“Myc...” Her teeth worried her bottom lip. “How’s it taste?” She wanted to hear his voice close against her ear again, reverberating against her skin. Watched as his throat constricted before his lips parted to speak, wondering if she should silence them instead. They could be used in much more constructive ways than words...

“If I had to be honest, superb.” His glottal stop much more pronounced. “But if I had to choose...” He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I’d choose you.”

Placing her coffee down Molly nuzzled closer to him, breathing in his unique scent. The warm crispness of what was left of his cologne mingled with the aroma that was all Mycroft. He brought her close, tucking her into his side and kissing her forehead, grazing down her nose and coming to a stop at her lips. He nipped gently at the fuller bottom one, gazing into her eyes until she had to close hers against the intensity between them.

Leaning into the lush bite, she opened, her tongue peeked out to lick his upper lip, deliciously sweet from the filling. The desire to tease tugged deep within her, to draw this out, but the sound that came deep from Mycroft’s chest sent her flush, needy. His hands felt cool against her body as she took his mouth into desperate kiss, surprising both of them. The lace demi-cup bra she had worn felt rough against her nipples, ratcheting up the need for touch, friction. With a needy whimper she tugged him closer, begging for any added friction she could get, grinding into the seam of her jeans as well using the stitching between her body and the fabric to her advantage.

“Molly,” His voice was a wreck, the control within it sounded tenuous at best. “What you do to me...”


	11. Chapter 11

Valentine’s was just around the corner and Molly had not a clue what to do for Mycroft as a gift.

Mycroft had arranged something, but it was a surprise. Which meant, for Molly, that she would receive hints in the form of small gifts apparently. Things had been going very well for the two of them since their last tryst, as she’d come to label them.

They were, as always, in contact on an almost daily basis. Sometimes email, sometimes texting, which Myc did not care for, and sometimes by phone, which made them both especially happy. There had been a new brand of hell breaking out as the death rates always rose around this time of the year. She blamed the weather and overcast more than the pressure of being single... nothing to do but roll up her sleeves and start the next intake. It hurt her heart a bit, but then a murder victim or especially brutal accident would come in. She never had much time to dwell.

John and Sherlock had swept in an hour ago and looked over both the murder and interesting accident before heading towards the labs. Maybe she should go seek them out and have a good break. These two had been especially gruesome, enough so that even she’d been nauseous. And right after catching some version of the flu... no she was in need of a step away.  

Walking into the lab she found Sherlock looking intently at a specimen and John standing not that far away, his arms crossed.

“Something interesting?” She asked wondering what had the two so stressed.

“Possibly.” Sherlock answered. “Looks as if domestic bliss is suiting you Molly, you’re practically aglow.”

“Sherlock-” John had that warning tone to him. “You should probably-”

“Three pounds up? Quite happy.” Sherlock looked at her then. “Even with the nausea... that is something...”

“It’s two and a half and none of your business.” Molly’s cheeks pinked. “I don’t have the strength to argue with you today.” The wind seemed to be lost from her sails. “Look, I’m ashen, alright? I do miss your brother... it’s almost Valentine’s-”

“Oh, this is marvelous!” Sherlock chuckled.

“What are you on about Sherlock?” John bristled a bit. “We had this talk, Molly is fine-”

“Oh, quite fine John. Alight, wouldn’t you say? Yet, you can clearly see she’s not been resting well, has had terrible bouts of stomach issues, and has gained a bit, off her cycle?”

“My cycle? Why is this- wait how do you know?” Molly looked at him quizzically. “You know what, I don’t care it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, I am not within the week of my period and I have gained a little and I have been- Oh my god!” Her hands flew to her face. “No!”

“Possible.” Sherlock answered as he stood before placing his hand firmly on her abdomen. “Could also be a shift in your cycle...” Observing her shocked face he tucked a stray lock behind her ear. “I officially hate my brother. At any point that you wish him flayed alive, do let me know.”

“Mind catching up the other doctor in the room, hmm?” John’s patience seemed to have run out. “Are you saying Molly is pregnant? She’d only be what... five weeks on the outside?”

“She could be eight, John.” Sherlock turned and caught John’s eye. “Still within the realm of possible.”

“But not probable... any of it.” John argued back.

“One way to find out,” Sherlock grinned back at Molly. “Ultrasound machine down here?”

She could not believe this was happening. If getting on a damn table with goo and stupid sonogram machine would shut him up, she’d do it.

“Fine!” She threw her hands up. “Fine, but Sherlock when you are proven wrong you will explain to me exactly why you are so worried about your brother and I. And do not give me rubbish about it being his business to tell because you have been watching me like a hawk and I deserve to know why, damn it.”

Oh, that man! He was just too much sometimes. She’d been on contraceptive for ages; it was just an odd bout of something. These things happened to women all the time. She made her way down to the next corridor and hung a left and entered the room. It was an old overflow, but had a sonogram hidden in it’s midst. They’d used it for a couple of Sherlock’s homeless network, which she wasn’t happy about, but she was able to talk to the women and find a clinic she hoped they’d gone to for care.

“Alright! Here!” She pulled it out and across to the gurney plugging it in first before hopping on. “John, you’ll do the honors?”

“This’ll be cold, get your skirt-”

“I know!” Molly unzipped the side and wiggled down the material to just at her hairline. “That ought to be good enough.”

“Here, Molly.” Sherlock gave her his coat for under her head. He’d turned caring and it was frightening. She’d not seen him like this for weeks. “Calm down now. I do care... I worry.”

“Why, Sherlock?” Molly shivered a bit at the gel, then ignored everything in favor of discussing what was on with Sherlock. She was a ball of concern, anger, and confusion. “What’s happened? I know Mycroft is a widower. He’s not discussed it, but I’m really not an idiot. He still wears his band. He really loved her didn’t he... how..?”

“Oh, Molly...” He’d kept his eyes on the screen. They’d lit up with emotions immediately, followed by his eyes turning glassy. His face settled on something between awe and anger. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Wha-”

“Molly,” John’s voice was soft. “You’re expecting.”

“No.. can’t be. I mean I’m on and we’ve been... and...” She felt faint. Sherlock’s hand found hers as John paced his on her abdomen, the monitor the only light. There in the blue-grey were two perfect voids with small masses in their interiors. “Oh...”

“Fraternal.” John continued. “They both look viable... Molly it’s always your choice. You know that.”

“What are the chances one could be yours?” Molly was dumbfounded. Not possible... this was amazing. She looked to her friends, overwhelmed. “Statistically. Really, I need to know.”

“Well, we were only together those two times... but the second was right before you and Mycroft’s first time...”

“Which... was six weeks ago.” Molly looked between the two. “Look, these have to be his. John, you and I were more than careful...”

“No, I agree.” John huffed a laugh. “I think I’m just a bit jealous is all. There goes our surrogate idea out the window.”

“No, John... I’ll surrogate for you when you two are ready. Mycroft cannot deny you both, he does love you, Sherlock.” Molly soothed. “And he respects you, John. He’s happy, I swear.” She looked up at Sherlock and his blank face. “Sherlock?” The hesitancy was thick in her voice. When there was no answer, she propped up on her elbows. “Sherlock, what happened to her? Mycroft’s first wife?”

“You’ve guessed already haven’t you?” He spoke while staring straight ahead. “You’re very bright Molly, you’ve got good instincts. I’m sure you can read it all over me if you chose to.”

As soon as John had cleaned the gel, she was sitting up and drawing Sherlock into a hug.

“I’m so sorry Sherlock. For your loss... I had no idea. Was she... very far along?”

“We lost her and the children. Drunk driver... terrible accident.” Sherlock shook briefly. “Not very far from home... one survived for a few blessed hours. She was beautiful.” The tear ran down his face. “I was able to-” He snapped out of the memory. “We found out later that it had been a hit. Not an accident.”

“That’s why you are worried for her isn’t it?” John asked putting it all together. “Mycroft has only become... you and he need to have a talk Sherlock. Put things aside for Molly’s sake.”

“I need to tell him. Me!” She looked down at her belly in shock. John gentled his hand once again across it. “God, I’m going to be a mother!”

“It’s going to be fine, Molly. If Mycroft chooses to not... just if... whatever agreement you two come to we will be here for you.” He handed her two of the three printouts. “Here one for you personally, another for your obstetrician.” John’s eyes softened around the corners. “Could we keep one? We won’t display it until Mycroft knows...”

“Sure!” Molly settled herself. “Well, it looks like I know what I’m giving him for Valentine’s.” She brought her hand to Sherlock’s arm. “You alright?”

“Fine.” Sherlock brought her into a loose embrace. “You will be just fine.”

\---

And she was fine. Molly set an appointment with an obstetrician she knew upstairs, off the books just to get the ball rolling. That way she’d have more to go on once they got together. She was now just around eight weeks. She’d known for almost two weeks, eight days really. Tonight, she’d tell Myc.

He’d steadily been sending little things to her office over the past ten days. A bouquet of white peony, a small box of sweets, her favorite perfume... he was so very thoughtful. Then the bigger gifts arrived at her home that were a bit more exciting. A black lace dress that was positively sinful and yet almost completely covering. In the dress box, a note saying someone would be by to fit it; that she needn’t lift a finger. Then the shoes, a beautiful champagne that matched the underlayering of the dress. A little bit more fun with the bows at the toe of them. Anthea had to be helping...

The next night, cape and beaded purse, then right after a certificate for jewelry delivery for two evenings from then. When she spoke with him that night, she had been overwhelmed and a little teary, but so very excited she could hardly stand it.

Work was terribly tedious to get through, which she normally would be happy for the inactivity. A chance to get caught up, clean her office, wash her plant. Now though, she was focused on the how... she’d never had to tell someone something this happy. And yet, she knew it would be terribly sensitive. Finally she texted Sherlock that she had the type of skin samples he’d asked for, their version of coded speak, and knew he’d be there before end of shift.

What surprised her was when John showed up thirty minutes later.

“Molly, you alright?” John’s concern was etched into him. “Feeling alright physically?”

“Bit overwhelmed, light-headed.” She waved at him to sit. “Can’t seem to get anything done. Nervous as all hell... what do I say?”

“I’m sending Sherlock an alls-clear. He worries now you know.” John pulled out his phone. “I don’t know Molly, I’m sure you will say just the right thing. Let’s get you on your sofa and I’ll go grab you some tea and lunch yea?”

“Already had... can’t eat a bite more.” Molly smiled, her hand drifting between her hips. “I’m sure these two are enjoying the regular routine though. No more skipping.”

“Well I can tell you, you don’t even look it, but you will start to show sooner than most if they both stay viable. You need to tell him soon.” He sighed sitting across from her. “Why so reluctant?”

“Not reluctant... maybe a little. It’s just I’m so worried about opening wounds, all that. I know he’ll notice the slight changes, even Sherlock did almost two weeks ago!”

“Well to be fair, you’ll be all gorgeous in the gown and done up quite beautifully, so maybe not. Maybe you can actually surprise him. Now wouldn’t that be something.”

“So, where’s Sherlock... he’s not been here much this week.”

“He went to the family estate, both of them actually for a few days.”

Now that John mentioned it, she did remember Mycroft saying he might not be in London until their date. Odd time of year, must be fairly important too middle of the week.

“Sounds ominous... worries me you know. The eventuality of meeting Mummy Holmes... Violet... Mrs. Holmes. What do I even call her?” Molly’s mind began to race. “And the fact that Mycroft chose me outside of peerage, and that I am pre- well you know, and that we’ve barely been dating but I feel like I’ve known him a lifetime. There is so much he can’t tell me, secrets all that, I understand... I don’t want to know. That was his work... this is now... I just want us to have a future and be happy John.”

“God knows I want the same thing.” He leaned into the chair. “Do you know that our physical relationship, between he and I, didn’t exist before you? Our first kiss was right there with you, as was our second. He sees you as something precious now... as do I in a way.”

“I had no idea it would affect him so...” Molly stood and moved around to sit with John.

“I know they aren’t mine, but I’ll love them anyway, you know. He’s waxing and storming pretty evenly. One minute he wants you to move in with us, to keep you close and safe. The next he feels an idiot. Then I’ve caught him looking wistfully at togs for infants. Then he’s angry, because he’s seen the worst of it... life taken before it starts.”

“John, you do know I meant it about surrogacy. I can’t see why Mycroft would ever have a problem with it.” She held his hand in both of hers. “You two deserve happiness, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

John had stayed with her into the evening coming back to her place and catching up on Doctor Who over butter chicken and pad thai. He left later that night, stating Sherlock would be back then she’d never get them out of her hair before the stylists showed up. Besides did she really want Sherlock here when she went off to go pick up her “things”, he’d most likely grouse at her for choosing the corset, but she had a backup strapless purchased just in case as well.

It should not have come as a surprise when, at nine the next morning, there was someone ringing to get in. She’d slept alright, but getting up quickly, then running to answer the door left her amped and her nausea up to a whole new level. As soon as she opened the door and saw it was Anthea, she promptly excused herself and retched into the kitchen sink. After rinsing her mouth and then her face she met Anthea’s raised eyebrow.

“Do not tell him.” Molly gasped as she dried her face. “Don’t do it, I’m telling him tonight I’ve just found out myself recently.”

“I did not suggest a thing, nor did I see anything either.” Anthea winked at Molly. “Now, as for your day-”

“Oh God, I’m scheduled today? As in you’re my assistant?” Oh what fresh hell was she getting into now? It was supposed to be a sexy Valentine’s date, possibly weekend. Not run by PA. “No. I need tea and toast. You can just talk at me right?”

“Of course, Ms. Hooper.” Anthea pulled out her Blackberry and began going through the day as Molly went through tea and her scant breakfast. “And Mr. Holmes will be here at seven to pick you up for your evening. We do have a bag just in case he is available to make it a weekend, so don’t worry with packing. Oh, I’ve had your underpinnings changed to delivery. They should be here no later than ten-thirty.”

“Will we be here to receive them?” Molly asked. “I thought we had the salon today?” Listen to her with her we’s rather than I’s. Dear heavens. “I did hear you right?”

“Oh, they will be coming here to you, your dress should be delivered about that time and then they will do any last minute adjustments.” Anthea looked thoroughly amused at Molly’s resignation. “You are going to want to knock him dead tonight.

“Alright then, I’m going up to get a bath I suppose?” Molly asked. “Unless they’re bringing that too?”

“No, a bath would be wise.” Anthea smirked. “Though they’ll most likely wax you, so I wouldn’t worry about anything of that nature.”

“When in Rome...” Molly sighed under her breath as she trudged up the stairs to her bath. She ran it good and warm, as she didn’t feel like vomiting again,and pulled her hair into a towel. Pulling up John’s contact she messaged him.

 

_Anthea’s here._

_I’m scheduled._

_What is my life?_

 

_Hang in there, Twee!_

_Going to surprise SHRL tonight_

_with that new thing we discussed._

 

_Oh! Good luck with that!_

 

_You too._

_FYI SHRL was_

_very flustered last night._

 

_I can hear stylists and dressmakers_

_and God knows what downstairs..._

 

_Poor Twee... :(_

 

_Do not sad face me John :p_

 

_Go be a princess._

_Enjoy yourself._

 

_Alright._

_I hear the harkening of my people._

_I must descend._

 

_Brat._

 

“Yes, I’m coming!” She shouted from the bath at the knock at the door.

“Well I’d rather hoped you’d save that for tonight.” Mycroft leaned jauntily across her doorway. He'd removed his coat and had his shirt sleeves rolled to the elbow. The quirk of playfulness was apparent. “But if you must... can I assist?”

“Myc!” Molly cried hopping out of the bath, grabbing at her robe. She placed it over her wet front and pulled him into a searing kiss. “Oh, I’ve missed your face!”

“Well, I’m not here for long, but I did want to see to you.” He looked at her admonishingly. “Have you been ill? You look pale... not enough rest... ”

“Not terribly.” Well it wasn’t a lie. “I’ll be fine.”

“It seems I will be free this weekend if you wanted to make a small holiday of this.” Mycroft kissed her again and held her close. “Something tells me we might have many things to discuss.”

“Oh, I hate - Myc - you are the Devil. Tease.” Each word punctuated by a kiss somewhere along his neck. “John said Sherlock came home in a strop. You two are playing nice aren’t you?”

“Yes, dearest. Though he was particularly smug...” Mycroft came back to himself and kissed her once again full on the lips. He held her for a long moment before letting her go, his hands lightly folded against the small of her back. “Well then, I must get to the office. I will see you tonight.”

Molly took a few moments to collect her wits before wrapping in the bathrobe and heading downstairs herself.  

“Anthea?” She called down as she alighted down the stairs. “Where should I go to change into my underthings?”

The rest of the day was a blur of last minute adjustments, picking of gloves champagne coloured to match underlinings and shoes, waxing, coiffing... it was a whirlwind and it was exhausting her. Anthea called for a light lunch around one and made sure Molly ate something then told her she should rest while they were doing her nails and makeup. As if she would be able to nap through that! Finally all buffed and happily lightly made-up, she stepped back into her dress and shoes.

Anthea was the last to leave just as Mycroft came up to her door. Perfect timing. Molly was beginning to see the perks of being co-ordinated. With the little navy box secure in her hand,  Molly picked up the front of the dress to descend the stairs. The beaded lace swished luxuriously against the underlinings, giving her a sensual sway. She smiled as the bows peeked out with every step down.

“Darling!” Mycroft came and took her hand. “You are breathtaking.”

“Anthea chose the shoes...” She laughed into the proffered kiss. “And everything else.”

“No, not true.” Mycroft caressed her cheek. “My stylist saw this and knew it was for you, the jewelry I expressly chose for this occasion. Anthea though did have her hand in choosing the shoes as well as this...” He handed her the single white peony. “I know how much you love them...”

“Thank you, Mycroft.” Molly kissed him again more ardently. “I love you, too.”

They alighted the sleek black car they were being driven in for their evening. Molly waited until the door was closed to kiss him once again. God, she loved him. She knew it... he had to know it as well. He’d not said the words yet either, but all of the intention was there.

“Oh, Myc.” She found her voice once again. “I love you... I-”

“Darling, beautiful Molly.” He sounded a wreck. Mycroft kissed her back slowly, dialing back the urgency. “Brave, wonderful Molly.”

When they broke off she smiled and leaned lightly into his side.

“So, where are we off to tonight?” She had yet to ask, but was dying to know. “Dinner? Opera?”

“Ahh... you shall see.” Mycroft smiled and took her hand in his.


End file.
